


亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 07 - COMPLETE

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 上了年龄的非全年龄版本。是其中第七章，完整的系列在这：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342330/chapters/61446148
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 1





	亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 07 - COMPLETE

07

为了欢迎戴安娜的到来，亚可特意提前让父母向日本有名的寿司店预约了座位。

看着身旁“举箸难下”正为难苦恼着的戴安娜，亚可一派得逞的模样，语调上扬着询问戴安娜需不需要她的帮助。不好的未名预感促使戴安娜后脊一凉、打了个寒噤，而当她的视线定格在了亚可诡异的笑容上时，她觉得自己似乎能看到亚可四周呈波浪形抖动着的空气。虽然不知道这货想搞什么鬼，总之先拒绝了再说。

“不……”眼见亚可情绪变得低落、开始向周围免费大批量发放怨念，戴安娜硬生生地改了口，“不胜荣幸。”

“那，来。啊~”亚可夹着一块卷起的刺身，送到戴安娜的面前。

怎么又玩起喂食play了……百玩不厌呢亚可？话说亚可你的父母还在旁边呢，这实在过于羞耻了……戴安娜甚至能想象得到现在这个尴尬的情况下自己的眉毛在微妙地小幅度抽搐着的样子，一时间不知道该怎么办才好，只好僵持着，在亚可同羞耻心之间的抉择上犹豫不决。

“戴安娜，你再不张口，我的手就要酸死了。”

抱着视死如归的决心，戴安娜闭上眼、尽量不注意外界的目光，一手撩起不安分晃荡着的散发，张嘴咬住了刺身。在嘴里咀嚼了几口之后……

“唔、唔，嗯……”

戴安娜的脸上布满了痛苦勾勒出的痕迹，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出，五官近乎要拧成一团。即使明白是嘴里的东西在作怪，但出于对形象的重视，戴安娜实在无法做出将嚼烂了的食物吐出来这种事，只好强硬着头皮一口一口保持匀速将食物嚼烂吞咽下去——导致在座的人都有些震惊地看着一边吃着刺身一边哭泣的戴安娜。

“哇啊戴安娜，你竟然吃刺身吃到感动哭了？英国的食物有那么难吃吗？”

想开口反驳这个明知故问笑嘻嘻的王八蛋亚可，但苦于芥末的冲劲太够呛，以致戴安娜一时间没法好好说话，只能一脸憋屈地用冷漠和善的眼神瞪着这该死的家伙。

“敦子……你在刺身上放了很多芥末吗？这样可不行哦。”深谙女儿搞事性格的篝先生很快发现了端倪，有些无奈地扶额叹了口气，“小时候也对我做过这种事呢……”

而篝夫人则匆忙将斟满茶的茶杯和纸巾递给戴安娜。

“戴安娜，快喝些水吧……亚可这孩子真是的，要好好道歉啊。”

擦干了眼泪、喝完了救命的茶，戴安娜缓了缓气，平复了一下芥末味的精神状态，又抬眼微眙被戳穿得彻底而嘟着嘴的亚可，戴安娜还是决定暂且先原谅这个小混蛋。

“没事的，一点芥末而已。”

“不过，接下来我自己来就好了……”

之后又琐碎地聊了许多各类杂事——虽然主要是亚可在喋喋不休地夸耀着自己在学校学会的魔法。愉快的晚餐时间结束，天色聊已漆黑，等回到家，已经差不多是快要准备睡觉的点了。

一回到家，亚可便开始捣鼓起客房，硬催着戴安娜早早先去洗澡。

“……我不跟你睡一起吗？”

听出戴安娜话语里掩不住的失落，望见戴安娜扭捏委屈的表情，亚可本想继续捉弄一下，但想到之前的芥末事件，心虚之下还是决定放弃了。

“不是啦……戴安娜难得来日本嘛，想让你体验一下榻榻米啦。我的房间又没有榻榻米，所以就只能让你住客房了。不过没关系，我会陪你一起睡的啦。”

“好啦，你快去洗澡啦，给你准备了浴衣。我先去整理一下房间，可能有点久，在我整理完之前不许进来哦！”

沐浴完更衣，出来后戴安娜发现亚可果然还没有整理完，遂只好跑去客厅沙发上待着，与篝夫妇一同喝茶闲聊。

“戴安娜送的红茶真的很棒呢。”篝夫人忍不住赞叹。

“作为回报，要看一下敦子以前的相册吗？”篝先生替夫人补充。

优雅地抿了一口红茶，强忍住心中的激动，戴安娜从容地缓缓说出一句“那就……恭敬不如从命啦”作为肯定的回答。见戴安那应许，篝夫人很高兴地从柜子里抽出了几本厚厚的相册，依着戴安娜坐下后，将相册翻开、摆放在戴安娜能清楚看见的位置。

“小时候的亚可，看起来十分乖巧呢。”小小的亚可超可爱的啊。

温柔地注视着照片的篝夫人情不自禁地回忆起儿时的亚可的点滴：

“实际上，不止是看起来，小时候的敦子的确是个内向粘人的小女孩。敦子她呀，无论去哪里，总是喜欢紧紧握着我的手，寸步都不愿意离开我。”

“她总是泪眼汪汪地看着你，用柔柔弱弱有些哽咽的声音说着‘妈妈别走嘛’，然后倔强地死死抓住你的衣服，搞得人难以流畅地去单独做些事情，虽然有时候有些累，但一想到这个惹人怜爱的小家伙，就不忍心去苛责她什么，反而觉得我的女儿真是超可爱啊。”

接过篝夫人的话头，篝先生的身上同样溢满了回忆的幸福：

“虽然一面觉得这样粘人的小家伙很可爱，但作为父母的同时我们也一直很担心她是不是太过于内向。小时候的敦子体质不太好、有些虚弱，常常生病待在家里。她一个人待在房间里的时候又会害怕，即使是请来的阿姨陪在一旁她也会十分不安地喃喃着‘妈妈’‘爸爸’。怕她寂寞、又担心小小的敦子，妈妈和我就常常换着守在小家伙的身边。那个时候仅仅是担心她的健康我们就已经操碎了心，而同时这也导致那时的敦子与外人的接触过少了，可能也是因为这个缘故所以敦子她相当依赖我们。当我们带她出去时，别的小朋友都在欢快地笑着、互相玩耍，而敦子她却总是依偎在我们身旁，胆怯又有点羡慕地看着其他的小朋友。试着鼓励她一起去玩，她反倒会更加慌乱紧张地拽紧我们不愿撒手，咬着下嘴唇，一副快要哭出来的样子，像是害怕我们会丢下她一样。为了让敦子变得开朗，我苦恼了很久想尽了各种办法。无论是给她买来各种玩具或是乐器，送她去各种小朋友多的地方，她似乎都没多大兴趣，仍然更喜欢粘着我们。只有在与我和妈妈一起玩乐高的时候、在我给她做小玩具的时候，她才会露出幸福高兴的表情，她总是喜欢在我画建筑设计图时抱着娃娃坐在书房里看着我，作为父亲，被孩子依恋被孩子喜欢，这让我很幸福，但这是不行的……总有一天，她会离开我们、她得离开我们。”

“是啊，那段时间无论是爸爸还是我，都感到有些不知所措。但后来……”

相簿被向后翻去，挥舞着手中的道具魔棒、头戴着夏莉欧帽子，笑得像个小天使的小亚可映入眼帘。

“小敦子遇见了夏莉欧。”

一想起变得开朗自信的小敦子，篝夫人也变得明媚起来。

“一开始是意外地从电视上看到了夏莉欧的魔法秀——我第一次看见敦子那么专注地看着电视，眼睛闪闪发亮的。自那之后，她总是天天守着点看夏莉欧，再后来总是天天嚷着夏莉欧、夏莉欧，说着想要学魔法。”

“当时夏莉欧真的很火呢，附近的小孩子们都喜欢夏莉欧。”

“因为这个共同点，敦子也第一次和其他孩子们交上了朋友。”

“她开始会出去玩，开始与其他孩子交流。从前体弱害羞的她，会开始在空地上自由自在地奔跑、会自信地手舞足蹈着模仿夏莉欧，我们真的很开心。所以她想要什么，我们也就买给她什么。”

“虽然后来也有些太过火的时候，弄得自己一身伤，让我们好担心好心疼。从医院回来之后，爸爸很凶地斥责了这孩子，告诉她如果再这样就再也不给她买夏莉欧的卡片和周边了，可能是对惩罚宣言感到恐慌、也可能是从未见过这样愤怒的我们，结果这孩子大哭了一通。那副弱不禁风的委屈模样，让我们想起了之前的敦子，不由得思考着用孩子最喜欢的东西作为威胁是不是太过分了。于是最后我们软下来，很无奈地安慰了小敦子，但好在之后小敦子也没有再做出什么太出格的行为了。这也着实令我们安心了不少。庆幸的是，小家伙对于夏莉欧的喜爱并没有因此而受到影响。”

“知道她一直一直想要在现场亲眼看一看夏莉欧的魔法秀，所以在得知夏莉欧将要来到日本表演的消息之后，我们偷偷瞒着整天期待着盯着宣传海报的小敦子买好了票。”

“说起来，当时的夏莉欧真的很火呢，票子也是费了好大一番功夫才搞到手。对吧妈妈？”

“是啊。”

“还记得表演那天，见本是工作日的爸爸还坐在家里，敦子她很奇怪地跑去问爸爸‘今天不用上班吗？’，短短的柔顺的棕发在跑步的时候随空气流动一晃一晃、抖来抖去的，真是可爱极了。然后爸爸他十分嘚瑟地取出了三张夏莉欧魔法秀的门票。我至今都记得看见门票之后先是一脸不可置信像石头一般静止在原地，而后突然爆发出一声‘啊啊啊啊’的惊叫、开始混乱地走醉步、笑到脸都开始抽搐的小敦子，她看上去高兴坏了。兴奋之余，她颤颤巍巍地晃到爸爸面前，在爸爸的左脸颊上亲了一口，大声嚷嚷着‘爸爸我最喜欢你了’，搞得我很嫉妒呢。结果这小家伙竟然还记起我来，又转头在我脸上也亲了口，急忙跟我说‘也最喜欢妈妈了！’，慌张地连语速也变快了不少呢。”

想到这，篝夫人和篝先生都不禁为自家女儿的可爱所窃笑不已。

而戴安娜则安静地聆听着，若有所思。

记得在亚可的这个年纪，戴安娜已经失去了父亲，而母亲病弱，陪伴在自己身边的只有安娜。当时的戴安娜也是很依恋母亲。她每日每日都会跑到母亲的床榻前，抱着母亲送给自己的小熊仔，瞪大眼睛开心地与母亲诉说自己一天的所作所闻，而母亲则会温柔地注视着自己，静静地聆听自己的天马行空，时不时地用她柔软温暖的手抚摸自己的脑袋——那是儿时的戴安娜最幸福的时光。

后来戴安娜无意间看到了夏莉欧的表演，便深深地被吸引了。但当时夏莉欧在魔法界的名声并不好，自己的喜爱也无处可言，亦无志同道合的伙伴，也只有母亲愿意听自己聊夏莉欧的事情。

知道自己喜欢夏莉欧，可苦于外界束缚不能去亲眼看看夏莉欧，温柔的母亲甚至还偷偷地让管家带自己远赴日本看魔法秀。

那是戴安娜第一次如此真切地感受到魔法迷人的魅力。

要是有一天，自己也能挥舞出这样绮丽的魔法，那该有多棒啊！

“啊，我现在都记得那场表演。夏莉欧的魔法，真的是很华丽呢，就连我都被感动到了。”提起魔法秀，篝先生的眼里绽放出了烟花。

“但最漂亮的，是那时小敦子幸福的笑容。”

那大概是，与那时的戴安娜一样的心情，是与小戴安娜如出一辙的笑容吧。

然而回到英国之后，戴安娜发现自己不能使用魔法了。但即使如此，即使周围的闲言碎语不断升级，也从未让戴安娜放弃过魔法——因为戴安娜真的是深深地喜欢着魔法啊。

只有母亲始终相信着她。

她仍记得自己终于变出兔子的那一天，风儿在耳边欢笑，草儿在脚边舞动，天空蓝得透亮。

她兴高采烈地扑去母亲的怀里，炫耀着自己的成功。母亲就那样抱着自己，在自己的脸上落下一个吻。

『我就知道，戴安娜一定可以做到的。』

可后来，母亲去世了，夏莉欧也渐渐泯然众人，消匿得了无踪迹。

纵使自己再怎么喜欢夏莉欧，周围也不再有人能够容忍自己的任性了。

自那以后，与戴安娜作伴的就只有她心心念念喜欢着的魔法了。魔法是戴安娜唯一的执念。不断钻研、不断修炼、学会忘记，她终于成为了现在的戴安娜。

“那之后，敦子更加向往夏莉欧了，稍大之后，甚至还想去魔法学校学魔法。可在当时，所有的魔法学校都是只招收魔女的。四处碰壁之后这孩子似乎也了断了念头。虽然这孩子失落的样子也让我们觉得很难过，但我们也无可奈何，只能安慰这孩子。”

“读书时代的敦子成绩还是挺优秀的，也很努力。老师常说敦子她除了整天沉迷夏莉欧之外，完全就是一个很好的优等生。也因为三句不离夏莉欧，敦子当时常常被同学朋友吐槽幼稚，但她却依旧执意地喜欢，我行我素的。”

“我们本以为敦子她会像这样，考上一个好大学、找到一份好工作、认识自己一生中最重要的人、拥有自己的幸福家庭。”

“出乎意料的是，你们的学校——露娜诺娃竟然放宽了招生规则，而且还是夏莉欧的故校。这下敦子她就完全下定了决心想去英国念魔法学校。”

“我们一开始也很犹豫，担心她是否能一个人远行、能否照顾好自己，也担心魔法这种我们并不熟悉的虚幻之物。那时，我们持着摇摆的态度，敦子的老师们则全力地劝说，敦子的大多数朋友也不太理解，可敦子始终不曾放弃。她不断地跟我们诉说自己对于夏莉欧的崇拜、自己的理想、自己的心愿，一提起夏莉欧，她总是发着光。她认定只要去往夏莉欧的学校，她就能再一次见到那个她所热爱的夏莉欧。”

“而我想起了敦子的爷爷在我的少年时代对我的严苛，想起了敦子幼时我只期待她能好好长大、快乐地活着、能追寻自己的真心的心愿，想起了她可爱的笑容，想起了那个拉着我衣角的小家伙，想起了曾为这个小家伙担忧的自己，想起了那场魔法秀——我们没有理由，去拦截如我们期望的终于开始独立的敦子。敦子总是会长大的，她将会离开我们，总有一天会的。”

“于是我松口了。”

“而她再一次笑了。就像小时候那样，激动地亲了一口我的脸。”

“但那次爸爸你却在那天晚上躲在房间里哭了呢。”

“怎么说呢……百感交集之下啦。敦子能独立这件事我还是很高兴的，但也很无奈那个小小的敦子终于要离我而去了。妈妈你不也一副很难过的样子吗？”

“我们啊，只希望敦子能够幸福。”

所以……亚可来到学校之后，看到这么无聊的课程，也没有夏莉欧，才会这么失望吧。戴安娜想到了亚可初来乍到时对于学校的不满。

能来到这所学校，亚可也是很努力了啊。自己过去对于她不加了解的苛责，是否太过于刻薄了？

“敦子去到英国之后，也会固定跟我们打电话讲一些近况。一开始的时候，虽然这孩子没有说，但我们仍旧能感觉得到她的一些不开心和不适应。但也多亏了洛蒂和苏西，这孩子似乎过着挺愉快的校园生活，我们也为此感到放心。说起来，刚开始亚可提到戴安娜，总是一副不服气和讨厌的口吻呢。但是哪有人会一直提自己讨厌的人啊？”

“当亚可跟我们说自己找了个女朋友，还是戴安娜的时候，真的是吃了一惊呢。”

“话说回来，之前亚可和戴安娜还有其他孩子一起追导弹的直播，我们也看到了呢，真是吓了我们一跳。不过亚可能有这么多这么棒朋友，真是太好了呢。”

“真的很谢谢你，戴安娜。”

“谢谢你当时那么着急地去寻找亚可。”

篝夫妇的情绪有些激动，肩膀都在微微颤动。

戴安娜对上了篝夫妇诚恳又有些不舍的眼神。

“我们能把亚可，拜托给你吗？”

明明一直在啜饮红茶，此时戴安娜的喉咙却干涩得很，身体仿佛在发热一般。

“当然可以。我会给她幸福，能遇到亚可，也是我一生最大的幸福。还请不必担心。”

戴安娜定定望着亚可的父母，无论是语气还是眼神，都像明亮的星星一样坚定。

“谢谢你，戴安娜。”

戴安娜突然感觉头上有只手在温柔地抚摸着自己——就像是母亲，回望过去，原来是篝夫人。

“既然敦子已经托付给了你，那我们就是一家人了，你就是我们的女儿，你也可以把我当做妈妈。可以吗，戴安娜？”

“嗯，没错。以后，这里也是你的家。”

戴安娜呆呆地望着这一切，望着篝夫妇，望着照片上笑着的亚可。许久未曾感受过的亲切感、许久未曾听见的“家”字，叩动了戴安娜麻木已久的心扉，她脸边的肌肉有些发抖，连带着声音也有些飘忽。

“好。”

尚未从波动的情绪里缓过来，却听见了亚可的声音。

“戴安娜！房间已经准备好了，快上来啦。”

篝夫妇相视一笑：“时候不早了，戴安娜也快去睡觉吧。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

走上楼的戴安娜也许也没有注意到自己嘴边浅浅的微笑。

打开移门，进入视野的是刚刚洗漱完毕、披着刚吹干的长发、穿着浴衣背着手正襟危坐在铺着床褥的榻榻米上的亚可。

“戴~安~娜，快过来快过来。”

把门关上，戴安娜听话地走了过去，居高临下的视角中她注意到亚可身后好像藏着什么东西，但是被被子盖住了，她看不到。于是戴安娜只得端坐在亚可的面前，等着亚可开口。

亚可从背后的被子里掏出了一个方形的盒子，摆到戴安娜眼前。

“这个，送给你！”

是一台kindle……

“亚可……谢谢你。”没有想到亚可会送自己礼物的戴安娜很意外。

“因为戴安娜很喜欢看书……但你不觉得那些书实在是太重了吗，带起来不是很方便吧？正巧最近库洛娃老师把很多魔法书都做了电子书格式，所以我就想买台kindle送给你……虽然你平时好像不怎么用电子设备。”

亚可忐忑地瞄了瞄戴安娜。

“我很喜欢，会用的。”上前拥抱了一下亚可表示感谢。

“等等，还有东西呢。”

亚可继续从被子里掏东西。

一只精致可爱的熊娃娃挂坠被亚可提在了空中——与母亲幼时送给自己的那只很是相像。

“来日本之前在网上看到这只小熊挂坠在实体店限量发售的消息，就拜托爸爸去买来了。”在戴安娜疑惑的视线下，亚可有些不自在地挠挠头，“因为它跟戴安娜的那只长得很像嘛……就想着戴安娜可能会喜欢。”

戴安娜“噗哧”地笑了。不等亚可反应，她双手温柔地包住亚可在空中握成拳的手、固定住小熊，身子前倾，亲吻了小熊小小的脑袋上小小的嘴，然后上移，用鼻侧和嘴唇交替蹭着亚可的手。

“真的谢谢你，亚可。我真的、真的很喜欢你的礼物。”

“虽然你明明已经送了我这么多礼物了……但我可以再任性地提一个要求吗？”

看不见被小熊和手挡住了脸的戴安娜的表情，亚可语无伦次地“可以”着答应了。

“能请你吻我吗？”

亚可没有回答，只是红着脸，一手握住戴安娜的手腕，另一只抓着小熊的手则兀自扳开戴安娜的手，把小熊往戴安娜的掌心里塞去。

亚可仍按着戴安娜的手腕。一阵沉默之后，亚可突然向戴安娜借力，猛地抬头吻上了戴安娜。即使是自己的要求，戴安娜的心仍旧在对方的唇贴上来时不住地撞击内壁，轰隆作响。而戴安娜的手则不自觉地握紧了小熊又握紧。

对方主动的吻很浅，也并不长，但足以令戴安娜迷离。

亚可生硬地离开之后，无论是戴安娜还是她自己，都有些意犹未尽的味道。

“戴安娜。”亚可原本因害羞低垂下去的头此时已经随着重新端正的坐姿正对着戴安娜了。于是戴安娜可以正大光明地看见亚可认真的、也在努力保持严肃的表情。

“嗯。”

“你是否愿意与亚可缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

闻此言，戴安娜无奈地抬手遮住自己已笑得不能自止、红得不像样的脸，就这样维持了几秒，复又回归了严肃。

就像是在图书馆里阅览着书籍的戴安娜那般认真、就像是课堂上听讲的戴安娜那般专注、就像是告白时的戴安娜那般坚定、就像是亲吻时的戴安娜那般温柔，戴安娜说出了简短的三个字。

“我愿意。”

莞尔一笑过后，戴安娜继续。

“那么，亲爱的亚可小姐，你是否愿意与戴安娜缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意。”

可惜没有戒指呢，戴安娜遗憾地牵起亚可的手，在她的无名指上亲吻。

“我送了你礼物，作为回报，可以请戴安娜……继、继续刚才的吻吗？！”句尾的声音陡然升高，仿佛不是喊的话，亚可就无法发声一样。

有点被吓到的戴安娜呆滞地盯着亚可。

而亚可的脸红得更加透彻了。

诱人的话语再度勾起了戴安娜一直萦绕在心底的念想，于是顺其自然地上前吻住了亚可。交换完誓言的两人吻得忘情、拥得紧密，相许以心的两人亲昵的接触激得催产素不断地产出，催动着蠢蠢欲动的情欲。戴安娜渐渐放松身体，任由自己的重量压在亚可身上，让亚可往后倒下去。

戴安娜手抚上身下人的耳廓，慢慢悠悠地拨动，而嘴继续吮吸着那人的甘甜滋味，舌则顺畅地进入了她的口中。戴安娜用舌尖轻划过亚可光滑的、带着薄荷味的牙齿边缘，找到了对方小巧滑软的舌。她用自己的舌头不断挑逗着对方，戳弄她、勾住她、轻舔她，弄得人有些喘不过气。

注意到亚可因缺氧而带着红晕的双颊、迷离的眼神、断断续续的呜咽声，戴安娜不得不惋惜地退出来。当戴安娜到了能看清恋人有些色气的全脸、松松垮垮的浴衣下若隐若现的锁骨和肩膀的高度，戴安娜只感觉一直潜藏在身体里的爱欲正疯狂涌出，催促着她褪下身下人的衣裳。

正想解开亚可的腰带，戴安娜突然想起了这是在亚可的家，还有亚可父母在。

已经身陷于情欲之中的亚可感觉到了戴安娜的犹豫，伸手将愣在上方的戴安娜抓了过来。

“呼、呼……笨、笨蛋哈密瓜，不准发呆！我们家隔音，超好的。而且我父母的房间在一楼，这个点他们早睡了。”

安下心，戴安娜继续了动作。

“美丽的小姐，你愿意与我在这漆黑的夜晚，共同谱写独属于我们的夜曲吗？”

“……愿、愿意。”亚可羞涩地撇过脸，鸵鸟似地闭上眼，不愿与戴安娜含笑的诱惑眼神相触——会受不了的，仿佛快要死掉了。

浴衣很轻松地就被褪去，没有穿bra的亚可就这样赤裸裸地摊在了戴安娜的眼下。戴安娜俯下身用唇贴上亚可的耳根，沿着脖颈的弧度一路吻下去，直到下巴被柔软的凸起托住——亚可“咕嗯”了一下，才不舍地停在了锁骨处啃咬，咬得小家伙从齿缝间不住地发出有些色气的“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。

此刻的亚可只觉得是不是戴安娜暗戳戳地对自己下过什么黑魔法了，自己的身体才会酥麻至此、敏感得不行。

趁亚可胡思乱想的时候，戴安娜含住了柔软的尖尖角，伴着亚可的喘息声、用舌头在周围打着转，惹得藏在柔软之中的小点耐不住痒痒地冒了出来。发现小硬点跑了出来，戴安娜赶紧把牙齿送过去，磨蹭着小小的硬点，辅以不时地啃弄的动作。

“唔……”第一次被人这样不留情面、如此细致地调情，使得亚可控制不住地大幅度抖动，像是想要甩掉已经蔓布全身酥麻的痒感。虽然有些害怕，但亚可选择相信戴安娜。

任戴安娜在自己的身上造作，亚可把微微发颤的手搭在恋人的腰上。随着戴安娜不断前进的步调，亚可不时地无意识抓弄戴安娜的衣服，不知不觉中扯松了戴安娜的腰带，而她的衣服在大幅的动作里渐渐滑落。两人的皮肤不漏分寸地亲密接触，更挑起了心底的涟漪。

戴安娜的另一手也搭上了亚可不大的胸脯，试探着用温柔的力道小心翼翼地揉捏着女孩子脆弱的部位。戴安娜能感受到亚可小小的花蕾在手中绽放开了，长高的小尖角划过戴安娜的手掌，痒痒的，又很柔软。微微在指尖用力按下，富有弹性的凉软触感教戴安娜欲罢不能，亚可也随之出声——如泣如诉，像是在对自己抱怨、又像是在欲拒还迎的撒娇。

戴安娜仿佛就像是一位美丽优雅的钢琴师，而亚可则是她的琴，每当她温柔地按下一个个琴键，亚可便会发出形态各异的美妙音调，而每种都令她留恋、每种琴音都正正好好地钻进了她扑通扑通的心中。这一切让戴安娜忍不住按遍所有的琴键，听遍她所有的声音，忘情地沉迷于这梦幻绝伦的琴声中。

“亚可、亚可。”情不自已，戴安娜一遍遍地喊着恋人的名字。

“呜……戴、戴安娜。”

一边回应，一边更紧的勾住了恋人。

随着进程的继续，空虚感越来越强，无名的恐惧笼罩在两人的心海，给人仿佛随时随地就将要失去对方的糟糕感觉。而唯一能缓解这份空虚的办法，只有紧紧地抱住对方。她们恨不得将自己塞入对方的身体之中，永远也不要分离——似乎只有这样才能安心。

握住对方纤弱的腰肢，戴安娜恶作剧般捏了几下。

“啊、唔……”

“亚可。”趴在亚可耳边的戴安娜声音有些低哑，牵动着她耳边的空气振动，酥麻感再一次侵袭了满脸红晕的人。

“嗯？”

“美丽的小姐，你愿意与我在这漆黑的夜晚，共同谱写独属于我们的夜曲吗？”

“……愿、愿意。”亚可羞涩地撇过脸，鸵鸟似地闭上眼，不愿与戴安娜含笑的诱人眼神相触——会受不了的，仿佛快要死掉了。

女孩子的手是那样温柔细腻。醉翁之意不在酒，她的手就那样在亚可的腿上划来划去，若有若无地从大腿内侧路过，故意逗弄着亚可。等到那人的腿克制不住地哆嗦，才将手移到那隐秘地带，隔着薄薄的湿透的布片，轻轻搓揉着，在细缝上来回划着“一”字。

当那布片再也吸收不了多余的水分之后，戴安娜才把它拿开。

用膝盖抵住亚可的双腿之后，戴安娜腾出一只手，与小家伙十指相扣。见亚可握紧了自己的手，戴安娜慢慢地将另一只手从下面探入。

“啊……嗯。”

听到呜咽声，戴安娜把手留在那，抬头凑近亚可的脸。

她湿湿润润、增添了几分红色的粉嫩唇瓣是如此魅惑，引得戴安娜再一次吻了上去。随着纠缠着的吻、灵活的手指的几进几出，亚可的身子难耐地摆动、仿佛快要融化了。

短暂分开呼吸的间隙，亚可断断续续地呢喃着“我爱你”，唇瓣一上一下地翕动，刺激着人不堪一击的大脑。

向人微露丁香颗。一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。

她的妩媚一览无余。


End file.
